How She Learnt to Love Christmas
by PieLover139
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia had never liked Christmas — "Well that won't do." "What?" "For someone to not like Christmas!" And that was how Lucy met the love of her life and learnt to love Christmas... Entry #1 for EsteVamp4998's The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge - NaLu


**Hey! **

**This is my entry #1 for EsteVamp4998's The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge.**

**I'm really nervous.**

**I really hope you like it and yeah...**

**Also, I'd like to give a big thank you to CelestialWizard for the amazing oneshot she wrote for me :)**

**It's called 'Crazier' and it's really good.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it, fairy tail wouldn't be very popular.**

_Edited 29.11.14: a thank you to tinaphout for pointing out the fact that there isn't any hint that it's Natsu, except for when Gray calls him 'Pyro.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> _How __She Learnt to Love Christmas_

**Rating:** _K+_

**Summary: **_Lucy Heartfillia had never liked Christmas — "Well that won't do." "What?" "For someone to not like Christmas!" And that was how Lucy met the love of her life and learnt to love Christmas... entry #1 for EsteVamp4998's The World of Fairy Tail Writing Challenge._

**Type:** _AU_

**Genre:** _Romance/Humuor_

**Words: **_999 —__ No joke. If you get rid of the A/Ns you get just under 1,000 words..._

**Quote:** _"Merry Christmas!"_

**Pairing(s):** _Natsu/Lucy; one-sided Juvia/Gray_

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia had never liked Christmas. She wasn't the religious catholic girl who bowed down as soon as someone mentioned the festival.<p>

She just… didn't like it.

It was probably because of Jude.

The old fart never even looked at her, even when this joyful – or meant to be joyful – time of year came around. He'd deny every detail of the holiday; he especially hated the fact that it was the season of _giving _and Jude Heartfilia definitely wasn't the one for doing something as preposterous as that.

She frowned at the way too bright Christmas lights stuck around the entire of the café, before she ducked her head down to give her undivided attention to her mug as she traced her finger around the brim of it.

"You don't seem very happy, Lucy-chan. Is everything okay?"

Lucy looked up to meet with the beautiful cerulean eyes of Lisanna Strauss.

"Oh, yeah," the blonde fake smiled, "I'm fine, thanks."

Lisanna giggled.

"By the way, where's Mira-san?" the brown-eyed girl cross-examined and took a sip of her coffee.

"Out back. She's getting some more decorations," the model's sister answered, helpfully.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "_More?_"

"It _is _Christmas, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," she sighed in response.

"Does it have something to do with your father?" the silver-haired girl asked in concern.

"I'd rather not talk about it," the runaway waved it off.

"I understand," Lisanna nodded and turned on her heel to go to the kitchen.

...

"Ne, Mira-nee, Lucy-chan doesn't seem to like Christmas, does she?" the younger girl put forward, sitting on the island of the café's kitchen.

"Huh?" the elder leaned back to look out of the door to catch a glimpse of the blonde, as she (Mira) cleaned the dishes.

And Lucy was there, moodily doing god knows what on her phone.

"She doesn't," Mirajane let out an unhappy breath of air and placed down the now clean glass next to the sink.

"We could take her to visit the guys at the mall, you know, so she can see _Santa Claus_?"

"That," the model pointed the soap clad spoon at her younger sister, causing some of the foamy liquid to land on the 18 year old's apron, "is a very good idea."

"All we need to do is to persuade her to come…" Lisanna pondered.

"Erza," The two girls said, in sync. The duo ran to grab the phone to call their beloved friend.

Mira grasped the device first and dialled the red-head's number, "Erza, you know you owe me that favour? Well, I kind of need you to do something for me…" the 20 year old twirled the black phone cord around her lithe finger.

…

"Erza! Levy-chan! I thought we were friends!" Lucy wailed, as the 'knight' carried her over her shoulder to who knows where.

"We are, Lu-chan, but so is Mira-san," Levy smiled, trailing behind besides Wendy, watching the blonde and Erza.

"Some friends…" Lucy grumbled, folding her arms and pouting.

"We're really sorry, Lucy-san," Wendy apologised, the 13 year old's chocolate orbs swirling with guilt.

"It's fine, Wendy-chan; I don't blame you. But, _these 2_, are a different story," Lucy motioned to both the bookworm and redhead.

The eldest bluenette grinned, cheekily; as Erza let a sly beam of her own slip.

…

Lucy was beyond shocked.

When the bloodnut said she was taking her to the mall, Lucy thought the older girl was talking about shoe shopping or something.

Not _this._

Whatever _this _was.

It was, in all likelihood, a conspiracy to make the avid reader's eyes puke…

That sounded very reasonable. Y'know since this was _Erza _she was talking about.

And now, Lucy was awkwardly waiting in the queue in the wake of anxious children, who oh-so wanted to see 'Santa Claus.'

_Poor, poor souls… they're just asking to get disappointed… _Lucy thought, sadly.

She took a look at her surroundings:

It was pretty good, she had to admit. There was tinsel that sat on the plastic cabin. There were little faux candy canes praising the bottom it. There was a well decorated Christmas tree with a lovely star crowning it.

It looked like the average in-the-mall false Santa's Grotto. But… there was something more. Something Lucy couldn't describe.

She had finally made it to the forepart of the line and looked at the 'elf,' whom was currently sporting the 'shirtless' look.

"Love Rival!" a blue-haired woman pointed an accusing finger at Lucy, "Gray-sama is Juvia's!"

"Eh? Me?" Lucy looked around to make sure this crazy woman wasn't talking to someone else.

"Yes, Juvia is talking to Love Rival!" the woman went on about how 'Gray-sama only loves Juvia,' and 'Juvia is only faithful to Gray-sama.' And other things that were remotely similar.

"I'm Gray," the 'elf' stuck out a hand.

"Lucy," the 18 year old avoided the male's palm. With that mad woman around, it seemed like the smartest move.

"Don't mind Juvia, she's like that."

"Yes…" the blonde mumbled, nervously.

Gray unclipped the rope, allowing Lucy to walk – or in her case, _run_ from the crazy girl – in.

…

She didn't expect this, either.

2 surprises in 1 day.

It was a fairly handsome, _pink_-haired man in a Santa suit.

The beard of the ensemble was discarded in the corner, but Lucy didn't care.

She self-consciously placed her rump on the man's lap, a vermilion tone colouring both their cheeks.

"So, um… what would you like?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

She hadn't really thought about that.

What _did _she want?

She decided to explain everything to him and exhaled.

"Well, that won't do," he grinned.

"What?"

"For someone to not like Christmas!"

"Eh?"

And before she knew it he was carrying her to wherever.

"Oi, Pyro! Where the hell are you going!?" Gray yelled, obviously not happy.

His only reply was:

"Merry Christmas!"

And that was how Lucy met the love of her life and how she learnt to love Christmas...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**I promise the next entry or fic I write will be more in Natsu's POV.**

**I really appreciate all reviews and favourites and follows and views :)**


End file.
